


yellow blue skies

by earlofpudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sorry for the errors, i hope this is angsty enough my heart cant take more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofpudding/pseuds/earlofpudding
Summary: For Haikyuu Angst Week Day 4
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	yellow blue skies

Miya Atsumu grabs the last remaining carton of milk on the supermarket fridge, he checks the expiry date and sees that it doesn't expire untill next year, and adds it to his cart.

Eyes scanning, he takes the view infront of him, children running, couples talking, someone is dipping their french fries on a sundae.

He can say that he lived well, he reached and played in the Olympics, travelled the world because of volleyball. His brother Osamu opened his 50th branch of Onigiri Miya and is living peacefully with his husband Akaa-- Miya Keiji.

"Do you have a senior citizen's card sir?" He was greeted by a woman in the cashier, he fetched the senior citizen's card on his wallet and handed it to her.

"Your hair looks good sir" the cashier woman said, Atsumu laughs and said his thank you.

He glanced on one of the mirror sticking on the wall of the mall, noticing the presence of a gray hairs mixing with his blonde ones.

After he retired from volleyball he didn't changed his hair color, his friends teasing him "Your piss colored hair is your brand!" so he kept it.

He fetched his phone and glanced on his lock screen.

Who would've thought Atsumu Miya can be so damn lucky, having Kageya-Miya Tobio as his husband??

As he strolls to the exit of the mall, he recalls their wedding that happened in Italy. It was a simple one but completely unforgettable.

Even when he's old he would never forget that smile on Tobio's face when he said his "I do."

Tapping the call button he calls his husband.

"Mhm?? 'Tsumu? Are you on your way home?" His voice sounds groggy, like he recently just woke up.

"Yes Tobio." Atsumu boards the bus and sits

"What did you bought for me??"

"Apples, oranges, bananas. Y'know healthy stuff"

"Mhmm, did you bought milk?"

Atsumu chuckles, _ofcourse_ "Yes Tobio dear, it's the last one since Christmas is literally _tomorrow_ "

"What is the connection of milk and Christmas?" He knows Tobio is smiling on the other side, so Atsumu humors him.

"I don't really know Tobio?? Maybe it's their tradition?? You can ask them yourself" he hears Tobio scoofs.

"Fine I won't ask anymore, hurry up and return here by my side, I'll hang up-"

"Nooo wait" Atsumu says

"Whaat??"

"Don't hang up"

"Whyy??"

"I love talking to you"

_**Silence** _

_**Silence** _

If Atsumu is not in a public place he would be dying with laughter right now.

_After 50+ years of marriage he can still manage to make the Kageyama Tobio flustered._

"Hey Tobio-"

The buss halts and Atsumu stops, his stop is here.

"Hey Atsumu Miya"

"Ohh we're talking full names now??"

"Silly..." a pause,

"I love you"

Atsumu momentarily stops on his track and stares at the yellow and blue sky above him.

_After 50+ years of marriage Miya Tobio can still manage to make the Atsumu Miya flustered_

"Hey, no fair Tobio don't say it so suddenly--"

"Can you see me??" Tobio asks, with a hint of tease on his voice

"From here??" Atsumu squints his already not so 20/20 vision.

"My room is in the third floor by the window, with green curtains 'Tsumu" Tobio laughs, light, airy and beautiful

Atsumu squints again and spots his husband's room on the third floor of the hospital on the other side of the road.

"I can see you waving your arms Tobio" Atsumu smiles to his husband's enthusiasm.

He sees Tobio lower his arms, although far, he can see Tobio's smile. The one Atsumu cherishes with all his heart.

"Hey Tsumu, stop right there"

" Okay okay"

"Now, can I say I love you to you?" 

"Wh-what??"

"You said I can say that I love you if I warned you beforehand"

"Oh-okay okay you can say it." Atsumu looks up to Tobio's window, and the latter is staring down at him with a smile on his face.

"Miya Atsumu, I love you. You are the best thing that happened to me. I am very happy that I got to marry you."

Atsumu smiles again, his cheeks hurt from smiling, still, he smiles at the man who's 2 stories above him.

"That was so sappy Tobio-kun,

but I love you too. You are the best thing that happened to me too" 

"You gave me so much happiness Atsumu, more than I deserve. I hope I can now say that I am deserving of your love."

Atsumu didn't say anything and slowly dropped his phone to his side.

He nods, he nods to Tobio and hopes he sees it. He nods to say that yes, they already proved that they're worthy of each other.

Tobio smiles again, he ended the call and closed the curtain of his room to Atsumu's surprise.

Atsumu stares at the yellow and blue sky again, before crossing the pedestrian lane and entering the hospital.

What he hadn't expected was a commotion in the lobby, a doctor and a couple of nurses raising their voices.

One of the nurses sees him and ushers to go with them.

"Your husband sir, your husband!"

At the mention of Tobio's name, Atsumu freezes.

The door to Tobio's room opened forcefully, instead of seeing a commotion, they were greeted by a sleeping Tobio.

Atsumu made his way to his husband, and clutched his hand, kissing the golden ring in it.

He sees a paper clutched on the other hand of Tobio and gets it.

"Miya-san...."

_"Goody-two-shoes"_

_"Atsumu-san I like you."_

_"It's been a week since your confession Tobio-kun, you seem to forgot about it so, yes I like you too"_

_"And the king of the court Kageyama Tobio pulls a successful setter dump- IT GOES IN -- ANOTHER WIN FOR JAPAN!"_

_"Tobio-kun, we've been together for 5 years, and I honestly can't imagine spending my life to people who are not you , so- WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"_

_"I now pronounced you husband and husband"_

_"Tobio-kun wake up, we have a flight in 6 hours- it's our honeymoon!!"_

_"Atsumu-san, we've been gone only for two weeks, what's up with those souvenirs??"_

_"It's the first christmas of Tobio-kun as a Miya, what did you prepare to him?"_

_"Atsumu-san, are those the Northern Lights?"_

_"For this year I just wish for us to be happy"_

_"Happy 1st Anniversary"_

_"Happy 10th anniversary, you're already stuck with me for a decade Tobio!"_

_"After years of bringing honor to this country, Miya Atsumu and Miya Tobio retires on the volleyball world"_

_"Happy 30th anniversary!"_

_"'Tsumu?! Are these gray hairs?!"_

_"I hurt my back last night-_

_"- Well that's because-"_

_"No Atsumu we're just getting old"_

_"Happy 50th anniversary, I got you a Shiba Inu, he looks like you 'Tsumu"_

_"I can't wait to grow old with you"_

".... there's no heartbeat."

Atsumu opens the crumpled paper and sees a sentence with Tobio's handwriting.

"I will choose you all over again"

Death was the last thing on his mind, for Atsumu Miya lived his life fulfilling his happiness.

"Here's your sliced apples, Uncle 'Tsumu" a nurse said, handling him a small plate with sliced apples.

He wants to say _"thank you" , "thank you for taking care of me"_ but there is no voice coming out from his throat anymore.

Miya Atsumu is now 97, he knows he's on death's door, and he will embrace it here, on the same room his beloved husband died 30 years ago.

He grew older, he watched his friends making their retirement plans. He watched as Osamu turned 80 and passed the ownership of Onigiri Miya to someone else.

He watched the world grow, for the last thirty years, after Tobio's funeral, Atsumu settled on a small house in the countryside that overlooks the sea.

For the last years of his life he watched how the yellow and bright sun rises above the endless blue sea.

It was very hard at first, not knowing that phonecall was the last conversation he had with the man he loved so much. But remembering that content and peaceful face of Tobio when he was kissed by death brought Atsumu peace.

The nurse went out of his room to fetch something but he already closed his eyes and his ears defeaned.

He also heard of a plate colliding with the ground but Atsumu was too sleepy to care.

_"Is this what embracing death feels like knowing you lived your life to the fullest, my dear?"_

Atsumu feels like he's floating to a steady and calm water, his whole body feels like it's being caressed by the wind.

He feels a pinch on his side and opened his eyes.

And was met by a sight of very familiar blue eyes.

Atsumu was silent, taking the sight of a raven hair and blue eyes staring down at him.

"T-Tobio?" he rolls the name on his tongue, sweet and longing 

Tobio smiles at him, and how he missed that smile.

"Took you long enough"

**Author's Note:**

> i posted it here directly instead of posting it first on my twitter (like usual)  
> idk if this is angsty enough i don't really write angst ;-;  
> im not really confident to post this but i hope you liked it :"))) i wrote this at 3 am 
> 
> AND I TELL YALL I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS so again i hope this is angsty enough )):
> 
> also sorry again for grammatical errors English is not my first language :((
> 
> kudos and comments are very very appreciated pls talk to me
> 
> also im @miyastobio on twitter ^^


End file.
